Prodigy
Craig Thomas Crippen, Jr. (Prodigy), now referred to as (PradaG) is the former lead singer of the American boy band, Mindless Behavior. He was born on December 26, 1996 in Philadelphia, making him the first MB member, not to be born in Los Angeles, California besides EJ. As of November 2013, it was reported by his mother. Prodigiy had left the group, he was replaced with a new lead singer, EJ. Biography Prodigy started dancing when his father bought him the DVD to the movie, "You Got Served" and he would watch it over and over again and start doing the moves from it. His father then started recording Prodigy dancing and uploading them to YouTube, then Prodigy was discovered by Dave Scott (who is also the choreographer of You Got Served) and Walter called Prodigy's father and told him he wanted Prodigy in Mindless Behavior, that's when Prodigy and his father was flown to Los Angeles, California. From there, Prodigy would be the lead singer of the group until November 2013 when it was announced by his mother that he was no longer a member of the group. Currently, Prodigy was working on his solo career with several producers until he returned to the group in December 2014, but soon left again in 2015 as it turns out he was filling in for Roc Royal until new member Mike joined the group. Currently, Prodigy is working on his solo career, he has been releasing his own music, had a small role in the AwesomenessTV film, "Dance Camp", and he has also signed with Grammy Award Winning singer-songwriter, Teddy Riley. On February 20, 2019, Prodigy revealed on a Instagram live-stream that the real reason why he left the group is because of mistreatment that he had received from members of their camp and that it wasn't something new its been happening for a while. Personality/Style Prodigy has a unique style of popping and locking, he also does back flips. His style was his teddy bear chain, wearing different types of shades, his mohawk, custom jackets, and designer jeans. Prodigy said he can be hyperactive and outgoing, but is usually seen quiet, chill, and relaxed. Prodigy also has extreme loves for his fans. Prodigy's influences are Chris Brown, Michael Jackson, Usher, and Justin Timberlake. His favorite movie is the 2010 remake of The Karate Kid, his favorite food is Chicken fingers and French fries, and his favorite color is red. Trivia *He is the first group member to leave Mindless Behavior. *He was the most quiet and relaxed in the group. *His last album with the group was their second album, All Around the World. *He returned to the group for a short period of time but left again in 2015. *He stated that he never planned to go solo. *Him and Roc, who also is not a group member anymore stay in contact, Prodigy said that he hasn't really talked to Princeton but Ray Ray as he can't get in reach with them. But then once Ray Ray left the group, him and Ray got in contact again. Same thing with Princeton as well. *He said that his first solo music video was a mistake.